Dance floor
by FujoshiQueen
Summary: Sanji, for the first time saw Zoro dancing. But he didn't like what he saw. Why is that? AU rated T for the swearing and some cute fluff.


**Dance floor**

Summary: Sanji, for the first time saw Zoro dancing. But he didn't like what he saw. Why is that? AU rated T for the swearing and some cute fluff.

Pairings: Zoro x sanji

Rated: T

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from One piece, it all belongs to Odacchi-sama. Though I wish I do own it xD**

_I can't take it, take it no more!, never felt like this before, come on get me get me on floor, DJ what you wht you waiting for?_

Sanji is pissed, he is so pissed that he started drinking his beer! Blackleg Sanji, a sous-chef who only drinks fine wine is drinking beer.

It was Friday night and tonight he urged his 2 year long boyfriend to come with him in the bar tonight. But what supposed to be a fun night for both of them turned into something that Sanji regretted.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A lot of people were on the dance floor, moving their bodies with the beat of the music that was being played and the lights that swayed from different directions. _

_Sanji and Zoro were on the bar, ordering drinks when one woman asked Zoro to dance with her, which he bluntly refused. And caught a kick from the cook who said that he shouldn't refused a lady like that._

_"Be polite to a lady shitty marimo" Sanji said while lowering his foot to the ground. _

_"whatever cook, but the answer is still no" retorted Zoro who took a sip from the beer that he ordered. "Oh yeah, I forgot you have to left feet" said Sanji, which made the girl giggle. And a smirked appeared on the swordsman's' face which surprised Sanji._

_"Fine, I'll dance with you" Zoro said to the girl, and flashed her a smile, which made her blush and giggle._

_"well come on then!"she said while tugging Zoro's arm, and nudging him through the dancing crowd._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

He was so taken by surprised as Zoro started Dancing, his body swayed with the music so naturally, his movements were so graceful, that it was hard to believe that Zoro was actually capable of doing it.

He looked so hot! Sanji had to suppress a nosebleed as he watched his lover's body move with rhythm. His fine toned arm muscles sparkled as the lights flashed on it and his perfectly, seductive ass move and move and move with the music.

He would have enjoyed watching his lover dance, if only the fucking woman wasn't there griping his shoulders and dancing her sexy body with his lovers'. And what's worse was that Zoros' hands were on her hips! Swinging her left and right.

He hates it! How dare that woman! How dare she try and seduce _his_ Zoro! He was about to take another sip from his beer when he saw something that made his blood boil! And want to stab the bitch with a knife. Of course he would never do that Sanji was a gentleman and ladies-man, but there was always a limit to being a gentleman, especially when it involved his green haired boyfriend.

The bitch got closer to Zoro and started grinding her ass up his crotch, seductively, Zoro felt this and tried to yank her off but her grip was strong, and he was already caught in the music. He was about to shout at the woman when suddenly two pale but strong arms circled his neck and a blonde fringe appeared on his sight.

It was Sanji, and a furious Sanji for that. He his yanked head down and kissed the green haired man

Zoro was surprised by the sudden action of his lover and looked around him he saw the girl he was dancing with, wide eye in shock and other eyes who saw the scene.

Zoro felt his body moved as he saw that the blonde was pulling him through the crowd and out of the bar and into their car. As soon as they were inside Zoro started to talked.

"hey! What was tha-.." but was soon cut off as soft lips were on his, and started kissing him passionately, roughly and deeply,

Zoro kissed back as passionately and roughly and deeply as he can. his arms around the blondes waist and Sanjis' on his neck, they spoon parted for oxygen.

"what the hell has gotten into you cook?" Zoro panted

"that bitch, how dare she rub herself on you!"Sanji proclaimed as he found the hem of Zoro's shirt and tried to pull it off.

"are you jealous?"Zoro asked raising an eyebrow, "Ye-yeah so what? Se then pushed the he doesn't have the right to do that! You're MINE!"Sanji exclaimed as he successfully pulled off the other mans shirt and started nipping his neck.

Zoro groaned at the contact "Baka cook"

He then pushed Sanji on his back and they started their Friday night rituals. Faint noises could be heard but luckily for them no one was around the parking area so they leisurely continued their little bonding time.

** Wow! What a fic haha! Sorry for the wrong grammars :D R&R people no flames please :D**


End file.
